Insanely, Horribly, Wonderful
by The Legend Of Ashen
Summary: My mother's insane reasoning led me to a series of horribly insane events, which in conclusion, led me to the most insanely horribly wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. Confused? You'll have to read to find out!


**Hey there! It is Ashen Away with yet another fanfic! This one-shot I actually tried on (meaning I did not type right off the top of my head, more like wrote on paper at the top of my head.) I suppose it is still a little shake-y. I am still somewhat new to writing things that do not include inside jokes lol. Speaking of inside jokes: Blitzkrieg! I bet you that somewhere out there, a girl with dark long hair is laughing her ass off at that. In fact, I guarantee it. **

Oh yeah, about the fanfic. Instead of going for a quick Inuyasha one-shot, this one is a CardCaptor Sakura story. S and S! The chapters are a lil short, but this was originally a one-shot.

Hyuu! Ashen doesnt own CCS or the Characters. Even though she wants to. lol

On with the story.

* * *

There are some things in life that are wonderful. Weddings, puppies, and all that jazz. There are also things in life that are horrible. No matter what, they will always be horrible. Do you want an example? Have you ever tried brushing your teeth then drinking orange juice? How about war? Torture? Genocide? Death? Murder? Unless one is a psychopath, I doubt any of that would appeal to you. I know they don't appeal to me. There are also things in life that are insane. Spongebob, he's insane. Zim is too. Ah, and don't let me forget about Eriol, he's craziest of them all.

Why am I telling you all this?

The answer is quite simple. There are things in life that carry the three adjectives from above. For example, my mother's insane reasoning led to something horrible, which led me to the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. It's like a chain, they are all connected to each other.

**_Part one: Insane _**

I woke up knowing that today would be different, call it Li's intuition. I don't know what other kind it would be. After getting out of my king sized bed covered in the finest silk sheets, I called my handy dandy butler dude, Wei.

"Yes, Master Syaoran?" Wei asked.

I looked at the old man. He seemed really tired. It was then I decided to give him half the workload.

"Wei, would you be as so kind as to make my bed, clean my room, prepare my bath, make me breakfast, check my email, organize my music files, and mow the lawn?" See, I told you I could be nice.  
What? Did you actually think I, the only son and heir to the Li throne would do this himself? Silly person, I could never.

After the wake up ritual, I went downstairs. My mother called me on my new expensive cell phone, telling me to come down. So here I am, sitting on the couch. My mom (who I never saw insane until this day) looked at me concerned. I should have known something was wrong then, but did I?

_No._

"Syaoran, honey, you're starting college in a month. Are you sure you're ready?"

_Let me think about that. No curfew, parties, all the girls, parties, spring break, parties, MTV reality dating shows, and last but not least, parties. _

"Yes Mother, I do believe I am."

"Oh, tell me son, how do you work a dryer? How about a washer?

I don't like where this conversation is going…. "………..Get Wei"

"Okay, let me rephrase that son, How does Wei work the washer and dryer?" She is quite determined to make her point, whatever it is.

"His butler-ly magic?" Hey, at least I tried.

"………"

" I don't know."

"Son, other than boil water, do you know how to cook?"

"Please Mother, I don't need to cook. Take out and restaurants, that's all I 'll ever really need." I really don't know where she is going with this. Okay, I'm eighteen and I cant work certain cleaning materials nor can I cook. I don't need to. That's what I got Wei for. He's a cooking cleaning and all around handyman machine.

_I love my butler. _

"Syaoran, enlighten me. What can you do?"

"Well mother, I had good grades in school, I'm athletic, and I am also what most people call cute."

My Mother didn't look amused by my answer. What she said next was insane.

"Syaoran, I think you should get a job."

"What! What for!"

"You have no experience in the real world. From now, until you finish school, you shall work, and pay your own way. No cell phone, your family bank account will temporally be closed. You will also find your own apartment to live in on a low budget. If you don't, I will disown you."

_Holy crap she's serious._

I was in shock to say the least. I did remember one good thing though.

"Well at least I still have good ole Wei at my side," I muttered quietly, but unfortunately no quiet enough.

"No you won't. You shall also be cooking and cleaning yourself, its for the best."

"Mother! This is insane!" I yelled. "Do you understand how much school is these days?" This cant be happening. Nope, definitely not happening. I'm simply dreaming. Well to be more specific, I'm having a nightmare. That is all.

_Not real. Not real. Not real. Not real. Not real. Not real. Not real. Not real. _

"Syaoran, are you _chanting_ to yourself?"

"Nope, not at all."

Did I mention that I seriously believe this whole thing is insane?

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the first chapter. Up next, What exactly is horrible in Syaoran's POV.**

Cya next time! 


End file.
